Harry Potter and the Wizard Mafia Wars
by Awesomely Unperfect 21
Summary: Harry Potter isn't who he thought he was. He gets sucked into a family of Mafia Wizards and doesn't know what to do. Can he survive a life like this? A split story with Orphan Ashley.Disclaimer:Not Mine No Sue. Discontinued for now. Reason inside.
1. Prologue: The Letter

Harry Potter and the Wizard Mafia Wars

By Awsomely Unperfect 17 and

Orphan Ashley

Prologue: The Letter

Harry Potter is a name he always thought was his. He knew the name when

he was young, and had went by it all his life. He never new that the name was

a fake 'till he got the letter.

Dear Harry,

I know that it's a shock to here from me now because I know, if

you are reading this, that I am dead. As I write this letter our heritage

is putting us in danger. Everyone thinks that I am a muggleborn, but

that is not true. While I have been in hiding, I have been doing research

on my family and the prophecy. If you are not sitting down, you better

do it now. The prophecy is fake, and I am a half-blood. My great-great-

great-grandmother is Morgan La Fay. My great-grandmother, Orien,

married a muggle named Jason Onterio. My real name is Lily Ann Marie

Malfoy. Also, I made a huge mistake before you were conceived. I was

married to James Potter, but I had an affair with a man named Mark

Montello. He was very sweet to me, but I couldn't let anyone know. I

then found out I was pregnant with you. I knew then that you were his.

When you were born I placed a charm on you to make you look like

James. It will fade when you read this letter. Anyway, I truly am sorry

I hid this from you. I love you very much. Please forgive me.

Love,

Lily Ann Marie Malfoy Potter

P.S. Mark is a mafia wizard. Also your real name is K.C. Montello.

Harry, or K. C. now, reread the letter many times before he started crying.

he then decided to leave the Dursley's. He then went to St. Mungos to have

a family tree test done to make sure it wasn't a lie. He wasn't ready for the

results.


	2. Chapter 1:Lonely

Orphan Ashley: Okay, this chapter is mine, because Awsomely Unperfect has writer's block, mwahaha! :)

I'm really glad I get to write with my best friend/cousin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry sat down on the end of his trunk, gently petting the top of the empty metal cage that had held his beloved best friend, someone he had known long before Ron and Hermione. Hedwig hadn't come home (Harry snorted quietly at the thought of that word) in a few days, and he was genuinely worried about his snowy white best friend, even though she had done this a thousand times.

He sighed, getting up and stretching, before he pulled out a few pieces of parchment and began to write short letters to each one of his friends. They were not original; containing 'I'm fine's' and 'Hope your having fun'. He did two of these short letters before he decided to write Hagrid, to show him that he hadn't fallen off the planet.

A soft woosh at Harry's window made him look up, and a regal looking owl stared at him with her large, attentive yellow eyes peered at him with such grace, that he couldn't even bring himself to scold her for being gone and worrying him. Harry sighed, and reached over to grap the bundle of letters off her long leg, and she held it out to him. The letters he had received from his two best friends contained pictures and long letters that mostly resembled diary entries.

Harry winced gently, and added a few new things to Ron and Hermione's letters. Hermione, along with her muggle dentist parents, had gone to New York for a vacation, and Hermione had saw some strange American man that wore a cowboy hat and only wore underwear. Ron, on the other hand, had stayed at home, and had been on his broom for almost a week, trying to break Maryfeild Gobeer's record of thirty-six days. He laughed, and then sighed again, unhappily.

There was no way he was going to disclose the information he had found out about himself through letters, seeing as though owls could easily be intercepted, and he was in no condition to have people know that it was not in fact Harry, but someone he didn't know. His hair had become a shocking shade of bronze, though he still had Lilly's amazing green eyes. It wasn't a bad combination, even though he was still used to his raven shade, and every time he had looked or passed by a mirror, he had jumped a few feet.

And, even though he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore, and he had taken a room at the Three Broomsticks, he still felt horrible, like he had been beaten up, and left bruised and bleeding. Like he didn't really know who he was. Could Harry trust his mother, even though she had cheated on James? Could he even believe what had happened?

In a moment of anger, Harry's hand made contact to the large lamp on his bedside table, and he struck it. It landed on the floor with a crash, and he groaned and pointed his wand to the jumbled mess of broken glass and wires. It was fixed, and back on his desk before he could blink. His hand went to his stomach when it growled loudly, and he mumbled to it as he got up to go down the hickory-oak stairs.

The dining room was packed, but a tiny figure with long, white blonde hair took his attention in a second, slurping up a thick green stew. He walked towards her, his long legs making long strides towards the tin blue clad figure.

"Hello Luna," he greeted her, running a hand through his tick bronze hair, and jamming the other in his pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you liked this one!!


	3. Author's Note: Discontinued for now

I'm truely sorry to say this, but I have to discontinue the story Harry Potter and the Mafia Wars. Both I and Orphan Ashley have fallen sick and are struggling through High School. When we have more time and are not sick, which will probably be Christmas break, we might start the story back up again. It's not that we dont want to write the story, we just have no time between school and being sick. Again I'm truely sorry for the inconveniance. I will try to write the next chapter when I can. It will then take the place of this Author's note.

Thank you for your cooperation.

Love,

Awsomely Unperfect 17

(soon to be 18)


End file.
